ytptranscriptsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eggman's Best Friend Machine!
Sonic Colors YTP Eggman's Best Friend Machine! 'is a Youtube Poop created by Peter Knetter in 2016. It is one of his most well-received YTPs. The source material is from [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Colors ''Sonic Colors]. Cast Storm the Albatross cameo, Jet the Hawk cameo, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Yacker, Orbot, Cubot, Mariohead, Gorilla, TTP Officer Mema, Rebecca Black Transcript Sonic Colors intro plays. It is then interrupted by the Sonic Boom intro STORM: Nooooooooo! YTP Intro plays. It is then, also interrupted by the Sonic Boom intro JET: Stop it! signal intrusion EGGMAN: Welcome to Eggman’s precious little thick bum shake! Where you can enjoy nothing, for the price of everything. SONIC: He loves to hear his own anus flap, but I absorbed the Eggster, and got powered up with some kind of wild beauty. Pause TAILS: No. SONIC: Because Eggman plus Manegg equals evil tinfoil. Lucky for us, he’s not very good at level two. TAILS: It would be pretty hard to miss a giant floating choo-choo train surrounded by planets. to scene of Thomas the Tank Engine spinning around the amusement park back to SONIC and TAILS. SONIC is staring at the sky, smiling. TAILS looks around TAILS: Uhh, Sonic. SONIC: What is happening? I’m just surprised that it was so easy to sneak in here. TAILS: Uh, I wouldn’t say it was that easy. to scene of the train exploding in space. Cut back to TAILS TAILS: Ugh, just thinking about it makes my head feel like it wants to train explodes on TAILS signal intrusion SONIC: I’m not sure what’s going on, but I’m sure of what I’m gonna do. moves backwards and forwards Have a taste of my burger dance. Burger, burger, burger, burger. TAILS: Gotta connect the rozinoitaludom gnizimixam eht ot roticapac citatsimarf YACKER: the face of TAILS I wish I knew what you were saying, little guy. appears SONIC: Oh, man! That was '''dumb. TAILS: Oh I was reconfiguring my hand into a soda. SONIC: I absorbed a battery, and after a few seconds, I pop! TAILS: Uhhh, I find that hard to believe. consumes the battery and inflates SONIC: Whoa, pop! explodes TAILS: in shock Uhhh, I believe. begins to frantically move SONIC: Okay, seriously. Shut your piehole! We need to find Fatman and figure out how these aliens fit in the Eggster’s anus. TAILS: Right? SONIC: Yeah, that’s pretty much how we spend our time. VOICEOVER: Disgusting! change. End of Tropical Resort EGGMAN: Twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-five, four twenty ORBOT: Want us to get more? EGGMAN: No. roll. Reach for the Stars plays EGGMAN: I’ll harness their Hyper-go-on power, and then Sonic will stop me! SONIC: Who you callin’ nuun? ORBOT: He means, Sonic here is nuun. SONIC: Great! I thought nobody would get that. laugh track EGGMAN: Release the big little sucker! boss appears MARIOHEAD: noises Hey, you got a good joke for Mario? SONIC: Guess it’s time for me to start pooping. to Tropical Resort with SONIC, TAILS and YACKER TAILS: Oh, there you are. Where’d you run off to? SONIC: I grabbed a giant killer robot to eat. And trashed everything. How’s your thingie thingie coming along? TAILS: It’s a coke, so, I can eat it. eats the coke can Okay, ask away. SONIC: throat What is happening to your pee? stares before frantically moving TAILS: Okay, he says his name is Lols-a-lot. SONIC: I think your butt still has some bugs. TAILS: Yeah… Okay, he said his name is Zacker. He’s from a race of beings called “Wisps.” SONIC: Lisps? TAILS: No. SONIC: Sisps? TAILS: No. SONIC: Wuiwsps? TAILS: No. SONIC: Spsil? TAILS: No. SONIC: Lispspsps? TAILS: Wisps, with a W. SONIC: Lisps? TAILS: Quit it! I just hear kill them, kill them, over and over SONIC: When I was running around, I saw trash. Think I’ll go check ‘em out, and maybe save some trash. to black. Fade back to SONIC momentarily SONIC: Snaliens? to Sweet Mountain boss area SONIC: If I was trash, I would be trashy The Eggster taught me to gate anything that goes pee. The Eggster also taught me that the best butt is a giant killer butt. appears SONIC: Ah, excuse me? Giant killer robot? MARIOHEAD: Ho-ho, hello! SONIC: You wanna do this the hard way? MARIOHEAD: No. SONIC: You wanna do this the easy way? MARIOHEAD: No. SONIC: Somehow I knew you’d say that! MARIOHEAD: Watch out for falling rocks. rock falls. SONIC jumps backwards SONIC: Let’s dance! MARIOHEAD: Oh, boy! runs off. Fade to black MARIOHEAD: Hey, don’t leave me all alone! Hey! Where is everybody? Come back! to SONIC and TAILS SONIC: Hey, Tails! You missed the BBBE. TAILS: Huh? SONIC: BBBE. TAILS: Huh? SONIC: Sooooos lisps? TAILS: Quit it! So anyway, these aliens are made up of a horrible body odor called Go-go. Rangers theme plays TAILS: No Evil man. And you might know him, who they call Bob. SONIC: Laughs Bob? That’s the dumbest '''thing I’ve heard all day. I’ve gotta '''go fast! TAILS: Anyway, he’s draining them of their soda, all their soda, and using it for an evil soda burp. SONIC: That’s good. He goes to leave TAILS: Hey, where ya going? SONIC: To find a cork. He runs off to Starlight Carnival boss area TAILS: Eggman could be underwear. EGGMAN: Laughs Indeed I could His face reveals to be underwear That’s it, hedgehog. Stand there and be my best friend! preps up his machine laser. It backfires, and aims at him instead EGGMAN: Lousy cheap The laser fires Hoo ho ho! He’s my buddy now. intro plays, with Eggman’s face replacing Sonic GORILLA: Hi. [Cut back to SONIC SONIC: What have you done to him? EGGMAN: I shot him with my best friend beam that runs on nothing at all! To get to my best friend, you’re going to have to go through me. Ho-oh! SONIC: Enjoy it while you can. EGGMAN: Oh, I will. of garbled speech from EGGMAN play as TAILS stops SONIC from getting to EGGMAN SONIC: You can stop! EGGMAN: Okay. slams the button, letting TAILS free Toodles! flies off, but comes to a halt Lousy cheap alien energy bangs on the machine and crashes to the ground roll. Reach for the Stars plays, and reverses SONIC: Haha! Pay up, Tails. I told you he had a horse’s mouth! ‘Sup, Zacker? YACKER: While Eggman may not look smart, he has an IQ of- SONIC: Well, we know Eggman is going to use the energy he’s stealing for a mind- YACKER: Stop interrupting! TAILS: Yeah, yeah, yeah. SONIC: We know. TAILS: Anyway, he’s draining them of their po YACKER: Knock it off! TAILS: Then, I made a tiny adjustment and realised I made a giant adjustment. SONIC: That’s a relief. TAILS: So basically, Eggman is using genocide. Aliens don’t have much time. SONIC: Once I start moving, I don’t need you! runs off. Camera zooms to TAILS, while My Heart Will Go On plays. Scene cuts to Eggman’s lair EGGMAN: buttons on his machine to purchase Doritos Soon, I will be full of chips! And my center will be full of energy! ORBOT: The talk bone’s connected to the, talk bone! The talk bone’s connected to the, talk bone! The talk bone’s connected to the, talk bone! EGGMAN: Shut up. to SONIC and TAILS at Planet Wisp EGGMAN: Attention guests. If you can hear this message, you are a robot. SONIC: Looks like the theme of his park is Domino’s. to scene of Thomas the Tank Engine spinning around the Domino’s amusement park. Cut back SONIC: And there’s the hater! UTTP OFFICER MEMA: I hate Pewdiepie! SONIC: Seems like these guys are getting harder and harder to beat. plays. Introduction to Eggman’s Reaction Channel is shown. EGGMAN is watching Rebecca Black’s Friday EGGMAN: Please remember: this video is incredible. Thank you! continues to play SONIC: Eggman, I am going to copyright this. No law is going to stop me! signal intrusion. Cut to SONIC SONIC: Wow, sometimes I even impress dead robots. Aww, who am I kidding. I suck! to Aquarium Park SONIC: Man, running past all those fish put me in the mood for dead fish. EGGMAN: Remember ladies men, try the newest dining experience; the Bucket O Shiiish! appears making plane noises SONIC: Hey! MARIOHEAD: Hoo-hoo, hello! SONIC: Did somebody here order a clobbering? MARIOHEAD: Me, Mario! SONIC: Are you sure? It says somebody ordered an extra large clobbering topped with everything. MARIOHEAD: It’s Mario’s pizza pie! Me, Mario! SONIC: I can’t take this thing back so I’ll give you an extra large clobbering for nothing. MARIOHEAD: Fantastic! SONIC: Hope you’re hungry. MARIOHEAD: Imma hungry. proceeds to beat up MARIOHEAD. MARIOHEAD yells to a Sonic Sez intro SONIC: I’m gunna stretch. You can stretch too! It’s great to do! Lotsa stretching, woohoo! to AOSTH ending. The screen zooms in on the “BUTT” featured in “Kent Butterworth” SONIC: Okay, now I’m ready. happily moves around TAILS: Uh, he said, You suck! SONIC: Thank you. slaps YACKER to the ground TAILS: No, Sonic. punches TAILS. You’re the Best plays. Credits roll Video